


The Small Town of Hillcrest

by recklesslyabandoned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, just a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslyabandoned/pseuds/recklesslyabandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a werewolf. An awkward one at that. He doesn't know how to transform and he can't hunt for shit. He sticks it out with his new pack, though. That is, until a nasty incident takes place and he can't take it anymore. He runs. He runs and ends up in the small town of Hillcrest. He wasn't planning on staying there long, but who knew just a couple of minutes could change his mind....and his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Away To A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had, I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I read over it multiple times, but I'm horrible at finding mistakes. So, if you see any, feel free to point them out.

Their laughter. It was all he could hear. Their smirking faces. It was all he could see. 

Michael collapsed to the ground. He’d been running for far too long. Even a werewolf had its limit. He panted harshly, trying to get his breath back, and thought of the last month. He’d been bitten and he turned, as the full moon had been just a night or two after he was bitten. A pack found him, took him in, and he had never been more grateful. He tried to learn and retain the information they had taught him, but he always messed up. 

Always.

At first, it had been with little things, like learning the rules of the pack. He, eventually, learned them. Then came the harder stuff, learning how to turn without the full moon, learning to use his new found strength and senses. He couldn’t grasp what they were telling him. When he transformed, he was half-human, half-wolf. He had a human shape, but he had the tail, ears and claws of a wolf. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to transform fully. He could reign in his strength well enough, and that was simply because he didn’t want to hurt people. Every time he tried to really use his heightened senses, though, he got distracted. He would chase a different smell, instead of the one he was supposed to follow. He would get distracted by new sounds and sights, and he would lose the sound he was supposed to be listening to. It was maddening. 

The last straw was when one of the other guys found his journal. He’d been teased for having on in the first place. “It’s too girly,” one of the guys had said, while the other pried open his notebook and started reading. He showed it to the other guy and they both started laughing. Michael had gone white. Had they found out, had they read the secret that only his journal knew? It turns out they had, and news spread like wildfire around the pack. Soon enough, everyone was laughing at him. Guys would avoid him like the plague, even most of the girls wouldn’t come his way afterward. He got called names like “fruity” and “faggot.” He began to hate everyone there. He had to leave. So, he left. He took his belongings and left in the middle of the night. He wanted to get as far away as he could, so he ran and ran and ran.

He sighed, trying to dispel those ugly thoughts from his head, and picked himself up off the ground. He grabbed the backpack full of belongings he had and looked around. A little ways in the distance, he noticed some lights. He figured it must be a small town, because he was in the middle of nowhere. He figured he was somewhere in Nevada, but he wasn’t quite sure. He knew he was nowhere near Las Vegas, though, or he would’ve been blinded by all the light. He sighed again before he started walking towards the little town. 

It took him about a half hour to make it to the city limits. He looked around. There were a couple of houses, a little grocery store, some gas stations, and, up a little ways ahead, he saw a small diner. His stomach growled, letting him know where his destination was. Something was pulling him in that direction anyway. 

The diner was a quaint, little place. Michael smiled as he walked in, the first smile he’d had on his face in a long time, the place smelled heavenly. He looked up at the name again, Nowak’s Family Diner. What a simple name for a simple place. He loved it already.

He down at one of the booths, looking around the place and sniffing discreetly. Really, what was the wonderful smell? He shook his head and looked at the menu on the table. He’d just order something cheap and simple. He didn’t want to load up and then feel horrible later. He looked up as someone cleared their throat to talk. 

“Hello, stranger. I haven’t seen you around before. Are you new?” Michael looked up at the boy speaking to him. His eyes widened. He was hit like a train by the smell of this beautiful boy. So, that’s what he’d been smelling earlier! He smelled absolutely divine. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but ended up riling himself in the process. He quickly got himself under control, though, and smiled shakily up at the other, whose name he read was Emmett. 

He answered the other male’s question and told him his order. As Emmett left to fill said order, Michael wondered what the hell had just happened. He wracked his brain for an answer. He’d never been immediately attracted to someone like that. He eventually thought of something one of the elder wolves had told him. Something called imprinting. It was said that the way to find your mate was by smell, and, once you found them, an imprint would be formed. 

A bond. He had just formed a bond with this boy he had just met. 

He remembered other tidbits of information. He couldn’t be very far away for very long or both members of this bond would be in pain. Michael didn’t want that. He didn’t want that for himself and he definitely didn’t want that for Emmett. 

He sighed. What was he going to do?

He was running a hand through his hair when his order was brought out. Emmett looked at him closely for a minute before speaking. “You look troubled. What’s going on? What brought you to Hillcrest?”

So, at his gesture, Emmett sat down and he told him his story, as werewolves were well known in the world. In some societies, they were accepted. In others, they were shunned. He wondered what they would do in this little town. He spoke of his pack and the incident that happened. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he could really trust the boy. Emmett looked enthralled the whole time, even though it wasn’t that interesting of a story. 

He sighed and told Emmett that he had formed a bond with him, and that was the last of his tale. He waited a minute for the other to respond. He was really surprised when he did. 

Once the information sank in, the forest green eyes that belonged to Emmett widened drastically and his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. “W-wait, you’re saying…..that you imprinted with me?” He whisper-yelled. He didn’t want everybody to know what they were talking about, after all. Michael, whose cheeks were red too, nodded. “Yeah, sorry, I know it’s gross…..” He trailed off. Emmett was bewildered. He thought it was gross? “No, no it’s not. It’s just you’re so perfect…..and well, I’m just me.” He gestured wildly at the two of them with his hands. In Emmett’s eyes, Michael was the definition of perfect. Semi-long blonde hair, piercing blue-grey eyes, a body that people would die for, and a beautiful smile. He had it all. 

What Emmett didn’t know, though, was that Michael thought him just as perfect. From his forest green eyes and slightly crooked glasses to his curly brown hair to his bright smile to his lithe frame. Michael liked it all.

“Are you kidding me?” Michael’s voice lowered a bit more. “You’re so gorgeous, if anyone’s perfect it’s you.” Michael flushed bright red as he realized what he just said. On the other side of the table, Emmett looked just as bad. He was blushing from his head to toe. This man had just called him gorgeous…..and it made his heart flutter like a hummingbird in his chest. 

Emmett sighed softly, smiling at Michael. “Say, Michael.” They had exchanged names at the beginning of this encounter. “Do you have any place to stay here in Hillcrest? Do you want to stay?” Michael thought for a second and then nodded. If he had left, their imprint would have faded. It would’ve been painful, yes, but it would’ve faded over time. He wanted to stay, though, and learn more about Emmett Nowak, whose family owned this small diner. 

“I don’t have anywhere to go, though.” Michael confessed. Emmett’s face lit up. “That’s great! You could always stay with me!” So, began the story of Michael and Emmett, a twenty nine year old werewolf living with a nineteen year old waiter and student.


	2. A Night Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since Michael made it to Hillcrest. How are things going with him and his new friend Emmett?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> Tell me if I have any mistakes.  
> Do you guys love it? Hate it? I'd love to know.

Three months. It had already been three months since Michael had arrived in Hillcrest and met Emmett, who had become his whole life. Not that the other boy knew that. 

After a couple of weeks, Michael got a job at the diner with Emmett and his family. He loved working there. Everybody was nice, and, most of all, nobody judged him. They didn’t care he was a werewolf. They didn’t care that he was gay. As one of the funny, older ladies had told him: “Honey, most of the boys around these parts are not quite straight, if you know what I mean.” 

Michael had decided that hiding wasn’t going to do any good. So, he didn’t hide. If anyone asked him where he went on the full moons, he would tell them straight up. If anyone asked him why he didn’t have a girlfriend, he would tell them that girls were not his cup of tea. It turned that being truthful got him a lot of respect. Plus, he didn’t have to be someone he wasn’t. 

After three months of him living in the town, though, all that was old news. Everyone knew who Michael was, and, while he still might get some dirty remarks from people, he had many friends in the small town.

His friendship with Emmett blossomed as well. They were two peas in a pod. They did almost everything together. They worked together, ate together, played together. It was great. Michael knew early in their friendship, though, that this was the boy he’d love to be with for the rest of his life. He knew that it went beyond the instinctual bond that imprinting was. Emmett was the other half of his soul. Where Michael was sometimes sullen and negative, Emmett was mainly positive. Where Michael was playful and sometimes lazy, Emmett was serious and hardworking. Where Michael was gullible and took almost everything to heart, Emmett was sarcastic. They complimented each other.   
It had only taken him a couple of weeks to figure that out. Michael was staying with Emmett after all. 

Michael just wondered how Emmett felt.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael had the day off. He spent it cleaning Emmett’s small apartment. The two of them had been working like crazy lately and Emmett had his classes on top of working, so Michael hadn’t seen the other boy much in three weeks. Finals were coming up and Emmett was working hard on final projects and studying for actual exams. He had been really tired lately whenever Michael did get the chance to see him. 

So, Michael was cleaning. He was going to fix a nice hot dinner and he was going to make Emmett take the night off. He needed a night to relax.

When Emmett walked through the door, he found a heavenly odor wafting through the house. He smiled, Michael might not be good at a million things, but he was absolutely perfect when it came to cooking. Everybody at the diner loved when he worked, because they knew they were getting a good meal. He shook his head, trying not to think about work. 

Another thought popped in his head. Michael didn’t really like to cook, even though he was so good at it. He usually only cooked when he wanted something. What did he want?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett pondered that as he made his way to his room to put his things up. What in the world could it be? He couldn’t help but wonder, so he set his stuff down in the living room area and made his way to the small kitchen. 

“Whatcha cooking?” He asked, effectively scaring Michael, who jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of his voice. Emmett laughed as the werewolf pouted. “I’m making spaghetti. Now sit.” Michael pointed at the table. Emmett obediently sat. Michael turned to look at him as the spaghetti simmered on the stove. He felt himself being appraised by the older man. “Yes?” Emmett questioned. “You have bags under your eyes and you’re as pale as a ghost. You need to get more rest Emmett. I know school’s tough, but you can’t let your health go to shit.” Emmett frowned slightly. He hadn’t been feeling good lately and he hadn’t been getting enough sleep. He’d been staying up studying. He smiled softly, though. Michael cared enough to speak up about it and make him dinner. “Sorry, I guess you’re right. It’s just school’s……..hard right now.” 

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “Hard?” If Emmett was getting bullied or messed with, Michael was going to kick somebody’s ass. That was that. 

Wow, he really needed to calm down. 

“Yeah…” Emmett said quietly, “Just some guys, that’s it.” Michael growled lowly, “Point these guys out to me and they won’t be a problem anymore.” Emmett chuckled softly, before getting up and standing in front of Michael. He rested his hands on Michael’s chest. “Calm down. You’re not going to hurt anyone. I can take care of myself, remember?” They’d had this problem before. Michael was already protective of Emmett and add to that the imprint they had and it made the werewolf a raging animal if anyone messed with Emmett. Emmett knew how to calm the other down, though, soothing words and gentle motions. 

He let his hands rest of the hard, hot chest, which was currently bared. Michael had taken his shirt off earlier, as he’d gotten hot. Emmett found himself staring now that he was insanely close to the other. His thumbs rubbed small circles into the skin. Michael had already calmed his anger, but Emmett didn’t want to move. He liked the feeling of Michael’s skin under his hands. 

He sighed and muttered under his breath. “I can’t keep doing this.” 

Michael was dumbfounded. Was Emmett mad that he had to keep calming him down? Did Emmett want him to go? He started whimpering softly, “I’m sorry. I know I’m a handful….” Emmett shushed him. “I meant I can’t keep holding myself back.” He took a deep breath, before calmly saying what he wanted to after month one of living with the wolf. “I love you Michael. Have for a while. I just don’t know how you really feel, especially because of the bond and stuff. I don’t want to hold myself back anymore. I want to be able to touch you more than I do. I want to be able to kiss you and cuddle with you when we watch movies together. I want to be able to sleep with you at night. I would love to feel your heat next to me instead of you sleeping on the couch. I want to do so many things with you, it’s unreal.” By the time he had trailed off, Emmett was laying his burning cheek on Michael’s shoulder. He was afraid to look up and see the other boy’s reaction. 

Michael was speechless but who need talk? He smiled brightly and wrapped his arms tightly around Emmett, before tilting his head up and kissing him senseless. God, he’d wanted to do that since day one. They both smiled into the kiss before breaking apart. “Take the night off?” Michael asked. Emmett nodded, “Of course.”

“Good. Now, how about some dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be mainly smut. So, if you don't like that, then this is the end for you.


End file.
